


Odd Muggle Ideas

by keepingsecrets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Primeval
Genre: Bodyguard, Crack, Gen, Prompt Fic, canon compliant through 3x06 for Primeval, crazy dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingsecrets/pseuds/keepingsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a <i>Malfoy</i>. He didn't need a <i>babysitter</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Muggle Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Draco is introduced to his new bodyguard during his stay at the ARC, Becker."
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me and I'm making no money from this endeavor.

Draco stared at the meticulously dressed man across the desk from him. He understood that Muggles had odd ideas, but Granger swore that these Muggles were halfway reasonable. " _Excuse_  me?"

James Lester, his new boss, scowled. "Are all wizards unable to grasp the concept of bodyguards, or is it just you and Granger?" He rose to his feet and crossed to the wall of windows overlooking the control room of the ARC. "For the duration of your probationary period, you will have a bodyguard."

He was going to jinx Granger's hair into a permanent bird's nest. He was a  _Malfoy_. He wasn't a useless waste of a wizard like Goyle. He didn't need a bodyguard -- he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore, where one was warranted given the sheer number of untrained brats running around --, and he definitely didn't need a bodyguard disguised as a babysitter. "I don't need a bodyguard. Or a babysitter."

Lester didn't bother to deny it. "You're getting one."

Draco glared at the man's back. Oh no, he wasn't. "Granger doesn't have one."

His voice wasn't petulant. It wasn't.

Well, maybe just a little.

"I assigned an entire squad to Granger," a dry male voice replied. "Am I going to have to do the same for you?"

Draco turned to see a dark-haired man dressed in solid black standing in the doorway.  _Well, hel-lo, gorgeous._  Maybe he wouldn't jinx Granger after all.

Tall, rugged, and unabashedly masculine, the newcomer was definitely easy on the eyes. A little more masculine than his usual taste in men -- closer to Granger's type than his if he was being honest -- but he might just be willing to make an exception in this case.

Hazel eyes flicked over him, a flash of something burning there before vanishing. Interest? Resentment? Lust?

Lust, Draco decided with a smirk. He was probably wrong, but at least it would be entertaining to watch soldier-man squirm.

"Captain Becker, Draco Malfoy," Lester said, returning to his seat. "Captain Becker is in charge of security. He'll be in charge of assigning you your bodyguard."

That'd be Becker if Draco had anything to say about it. If he had to have a bodyguard, he wanted the best. If that happened to be Becker, then so be it.

"Sergeant Parker volunteered."

Oh come on. Draco didn't know the ranking here, but he was pretty sure that this Parker wasn't as highly ranked, or even very experienced.

Lester looked unimpressed. "Can he handle a wizard?"

"He survived his turn on Hermione's detail without threatening to quit."

Oh,  _that_  was reassuring.

"Make sure Parker understands that he's to keep Malfoy alive and in one piece."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Of course, sir."

A klaxon blared.

Without a word, Becker turned on his heel and strode down the ramp leading to the control room where the others were congregating around some Muggle contraption. Naturally, Granger was right in the thick of it, standing next to a guy wearing a dorky hat and vest.

He grimaced and revised his earlier thought. A bloke with questionable fashion sense was more Granger's type than the captain was. Merlin alone knew why.

"Malfoy." Halfway to the door, Draco glanced at Lester. "Try not to get yourself killed."

His fingers itched to draw his wand.  _No._  He wouldn't hex his new boss.

At least, not yet. He walked out of Lester's office.  _Bastard._


End file.
